


Touch Me

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massages, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, anyway, dean is a wonderful lover, doesn't everyone have lube?, i mean i know i do, sensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had to admit that he was impressed Cas had the decency to wait until after Sam had left to ask for a back massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write porn. Enjoy!

Dean had to admit that he was impressed Cas had the decency to wait until after Sam had left to ask for a back massage.

Even if he had only waited until the door had shut, and Sam hadn’t even started walking towards his own separate motel room.

That’s how it was now, anyway, when they were hunting, they always had two separate rooms, and although Dean had tried his damndest to get Cas to agree to rotate room-sharing between him and Sam, the ex-angel refused, claiming he and Dean had “a more profound bond”, and that it would be “awkward” for him to share a room with Sam.

It didn’t make sense, but eye-rolling aside, it was kind of nice to have Cas in the same room, to hear the man’s soft snores as he tossed and turned during the night.

The only part Dean had problems with was Cas’ nightmares, and the way he would scream, as if he was being choked, clutching his neck and thrashing under the sheets.

During those nights,  Dean suffered neck problems from perching himself beside Cas’ bed, his arms flung over Cas’ chest, feeling the man’s crazed breathing slow and return to normal.

Cas’ voice knocked him out of his reverie.

“Please, Dean. My shoulders ache from being thrown onto the cement.” Cas gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes, a trait he must have picked up on from Sam. He literally couldn’t resist, and gave in to the man’s demands.

“Fine, Cas. But we do _not_ tell Sammy about this.” Cas smiled, and nodded, and peeled out of his shirt, lying flat on his stomach on the bed. Dean averted his eyes a moment, cursing Cas’ bright blue, innocent eyes, and slowly made his way over to the bed where Cas was waiting.

It was like a scene from a bad porno, and Dean was about to refuse all over again, until Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, a look of confusion across his face.

“Dean?” The hunter felt himself flush, his eyes blurring for a moment as a bolt of electricity shot through his body.

He was turned on, and this was now a _big_ problem.

“I can’t. This is weird, dude.” He tried to get out of it, he did, but Cas sat up and reached for his shirt, flustered, apologizing to Dean and hiding his face with his shaggy locks.

Dean bit his cheek, hard, and took his jacket off.

“No, Cas, it’s okay. I can help you out.” Cas looked up at him, a pleasant smile on his face, and Dean struggled to smile back. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

 _Yeah,_ friends _, Dean_ , he thought to himself, and Cas delicately positioned himself as he was before, his arms folded under the pillow beneath his head. Dean hesitantly walked over, and sat beside the man, his brow furrowing as he tried to decide how he was to go about this.

After a minute, he finally got the courage to lift his hand, and placed his palm in the center of Cas’ back.

He could have sworn Cas trembled under his touch.

“Dean, move.” Cas said, and Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, slowly pressing the heel of his hand up Cas’ back, hard and smooth, and Cas let out a deep moan of pleasure.

 _Fuck_.

Dean felt the blood from his head race directly to his cock, and he licked his lips, his mouth supernaturally dry. He dug the fingers of his hand into Cas’ shoulder, pressing, and kneading the skin. Cas was shamelessly loud, little sounds of pleasure leaving his mouth, and Dean forced himself to stay quiet as all of those little noises fluttered around in his groin.

“Use both hands.” Cas demanded, and Dean huffed a hot breath, cock twitching at Cas’ dominance. He was starting to think Cas knew exactly what he was doing to Dean.

Dean didn’t hesitate this time. He straddled Cas’ body, and dug his palms and fingertips into Cas’ back, kneading upwards to his shoulders. Cas grabbed the flimsy hotel sheets between white-knuckled fists, and arched his back, driving his ass right into Dean’s throbbing erection.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean growled, fire growing in his stomach. Cas _definitely_ knew what he was doing.

Two could play at this game.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hip bones, pressing fingertips down to where skin met fabric, a soft brush of his finger below the band of the man’s boxers. He retracted his hand immediately, and Cas took a sharp breath in. Dean palmed Cas’ back, brushing his pelvis against the other man’s ass before pinning him to the bed, holding him down with one hand, and racing his other up Cas’ back, up his neck, and through his hair.

Cas was begging, and Dean knew he couldn’t resist Cas much longer, but his noises were so addictive, he couldn’t take his hands off of the fallen angel.

Dean all but ripped his shirt off, flinging it across the room before slowly dipping down to rest his chest on Cas’ back, bringing his mouth to Cas’ ear.

“What do you want, Cas?” He whispered, and Cas whimpered.

“I want you to touch me, Dean.” He said, his voice wrecked, and Dean complied. He pushed himself up, grounding his crotch right against Cas’ ass, and touched.

He ran his hands through Cas’ hair, the small curls on the back of his neck, and pressed fingertips against Cas’ array of freckles across his broad shoulders. His hands hovered over the thin hairs on Cas’ arms, landing slowly on the man’s wrists, racing his fingers through Cas’, giving him a small nibble on his ear as he leaned forwards.

He raced his hands down Cas’ back, his fingertips caressing the man’s pronounced muscles on the side of his chest. Dean felt himself harden at the touch of the muscles, swallowing a lump in his throat before continuing to press forward, to Cas’ chest, sliding down so he could pull Cas up.

Both men on their knees, now, Dean continued to explore Cas’ body, letting Cas moan and huff little sounds. When Dean’s calloused fingertips brushed over the pink flesh on Cas’ chest, Cas threw his head back onto Dean’s shoulder, his breathing hard and short, and Dean slowly dragged his fingertips down Cas’ stomach, enjoying Cas’ hot breath on his face. When Dean thought Cas couldn’t get any more excited, he slid his fingers into Cas’ boxers, through the curly hairs above Cas’ cock, sliding his other hand up to Cas’ nipple again, circling the nub with his thumb. Cas started grinding his ass against Dean’s cock, his hands gripped below Dean’s ass, trying to keep himself up. Dean growled in Cas’ ear, and grabbed the other man by the hips, forcing him to turn around to face him.

Cas’ innocent eyes were gone, replaced by ones full of lust and want, and Dean watched as Cas licked his lips.

Cas was the one who filled the distance between them, lips on Dean’s, quickly followed with his flushed chest on Dean’s.

It shouldn’t have felt that good to kiss Cas, but Dean wasn’t thinking about that right now. He was only thinking about how Cas’ lips tasted strangely of honey, and how wonderfully good it felt to have Cas’ scruffy chin pressed against his own.

Dean let his hands continue roaming throughout the kiss, noticing now that Cas involuntarily flinched back every time Dean brushed against a spot that felt particularly good to Cas, and Dean made sure to move his fingers back over those spots to get that reaction from Cas again, and again.

He was getting high off of Cas’ pleasure that he nearly forgot about himself, until Cas’ hands were unbuttoning his pants.

Dean moaned softly, without inhibition, and let Cas slide his jeans down, moaning once more at the friction of the removal of the compression of his tight jeans over his erection. Cas blinked slowly, and ran a sole finger down the length of Dean’s cock over his boxers. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he held onto Cas’ wrist, head tilting back as the man pushed his boxers down, releasing his erect cock for Cas’ eyes.

“ _Dean_.” Cas breathed. Dean’s eyes opened slowly, and saw Cas’ face moving towards his, lips parted, eyes closed, and he leaned into the kiss, a soft pink tongue darting across Cas’ bottom lip, begging for entrance. Cas’ mouth opened slowly, and Dean deepened their kiss, his hand on the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him closer. Dean’s other hand slowly snaked around to Cas’ ass, and gave it a slight squeeze. Cas jerked forward, and Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth at the feeling of Cas’ covered cock against his.

“I need you, Cas.” He whispered into the man’s mouth, and Cas whimpered in response. His hands were on Cas’ pants’ buttons, fingers practically numb as he fumbled to get them open, and Cas pushed his fingers away, and popped it open himself, letting Dean watch as he pulled his pants to his knees, revealing Cas’ tented boxers. Dean’s eyes were hazy, but he somehow managed to find his way to Cas’ boxers, pressing his fingertips in soft strokes down Cas’ cloth-covered cock. Cas’ noises were too much, and Dean tugged at the bottoms of his boxers, needing to touch the soft skin of Cas’s erection.

He moaned softly as Cas’ cock bobbed out of the confines of his boxers, and pressed his body against Cas’, kissing the man, and reaching forward to wrap his hand around Cas’ thick shaft. Cas shivered underneath him, and Dean felt Cas’ unsure hand wrap around his, his thumb stroking the underside of his cock. Dean pressed harder against Cas, giving the man’s cock a soft squeeze, and slowly pushed Cas down onto his back, hovering over him, letting go of Cas’ cock to press his hand into the hard hotel mattress. He kicked off his pants, and boxers, flinging them with his feet off of the bed, and slowly pressed his cock onto Cas’, eliciting a loud moan from the man underneath him.

“M-more.” Cas stuttered, and Dean pressed chaste kisses down Cas’ neck, and chest, down his stomach, and stopped, looking back up at Cas.

The man was staring at him, bedroom eyes and all, a soft “o” on his face, waiting for Dean’s next move.

Dean leaned down and took the man’s cock in his mouth, and flicked the tip with his tongue. Cas bucked upwards and let out a deep throaty growl, and Dean pinned his hips to the mattress, regaining control of the situation. He glanced back up at Cas, and slowly licked up the length of the man’s cock as he watched Cas completely fall apart.

Dean sucked until his cheeks hollowed in, bobbing his head up and down the man’s cock, and humming little moans when Cas started moaning his name.

He stopped, and began to lick and kiss down Cas’ cock, slowly, lovingly, and looked up at Cas again, seeing the man’s smile beneath flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.

“Touch me,” he said, and Dean did. He pumped Cas’ cock as he circled his tongue around the tip, dragging fingertips and fingernails down Cas’ leg, to the inside of his thigh, brushing a thumb over the man’s hair-covered sac. Cas jerked upwards, his cock hitting the roof of Dean’s mouth, sending a multitude of moans down to Dean. Slowly, Dean pulled his mouth off of Cas’ cock, and the man whined beneath him. Dean rustled through his bag, a pocket for condoms, and fished for a bottle of lube. Once he found it, he applied the liquid generously to his fingers, sliding them together before turning back to Cas.

Cas seemed to be enjoying the show, it seemed, until he saw Dean’s fingers. He looked up at Dean with a look between confusion and terror, and Dean cursed himself.

“No, Cas, I’m not trying to hurt you.” He said, and it sounded stupid coming out of his mouth. “This makes it easier… for me to touch you, you know, on the inside.” Cas’ lips pursed and he turned away, ears red. “We don’t have to, Cas, I just-“

“I want to, Dean.” He whispered, and Dean exhaled everything out of his lungs. “I want you to.” Cas shuffled into a flat position on the bed, kicking off the pants and boxers Dean had forgotten to take off, and bent his knees, spreading them apart. Dean bucked at the sight.

“Dammit, Cas.” He moaned, and climbed on top of Cas again, kissing the man, and making sure none of lube rubbed off of his fingers.

“Touch me, Dean.” He commanded, once more, and Dean nodded, backing away. He looked into Cas’ big blue eyes as he gingerly brushed against Cas’ tight muscle, and moaned at the reaction Cas had. He kept repeating, _touch me, Dean, please_ , as if it were a prayer, and slowly, Dean slid a finger into Cas’ hole. Cas was breathing rapidly, his eyes blurred over, face flushed and shivering with pleasure, and Dean moved his finger in and out, slowly, moaning as Cas began to move with him, forcing Dean to go harder, deeper inside of him. Slowly, Dean added another finger, and Cas was in full ecstasy, riding Dean’s fingers while the hunter enjoyed the view.

Dean leaned down, and licked the head of Cas’ cock, and Cas’ hands were fisted in Dean’s hair, pushing the man down onto his cock, and Dean let him, pushing the two fingers farther in, curling them, as he licked and sucked and bobbed down Cas’ cock.

“Dean, I-“ Cas was suddenly still, and quiet, and Dean could feel the impending orgasm Cas had in store, and flicked his tongue around the head of Cas’ cock again, curling his fingers at the same time, repeatedly, until Cas screamed Dean’s name, bucking up, and Dean swallowed down the bitter tang of Cas’ orgasm, slowly pulling out his fingers, slowly releasing Cas’ cock from his mouth. He pulled himself up to hover above Cas again, slowly kissing the other man, and he reciprocated, dazily, sleepily, as if someone had taken all the fight out of him.

“I love you.” Cas said softly, between kisses, and Dean nodded, an “I love you too” on his part.

“I think tomorrow, Cas, I want you to give me a back rub.”


End file.
